underwear demons - part 1
by wolf1983ca
Summary: Evil underwear demons attack our heros ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Evil underwear Demons - Part 1  
  
"The evil underwear demons are after me" holly yelped  
"eh?" Genki said confused at Holly running around  
"I said the Evil underwear demons are after me and my underwear is possesed! Soon they will be  
after yours Genki!" Holly said running into a bush Ripping all her clothes off. She walks out  
wrapped in a blanket.  
"Few! that was close" Holly said with just a blanket rapped around her.  
"Gah, now what are we gonna do!?" Genki said shocked at Holly in *just a blanket*  
"Well im going swiming untell the demons have passed" She grins and walks up to the lake.  
She lets the blanket fall down And dives in.  
"gahh" genki said astonished because he seen holly butt naked.   
"holy crap! holly has a nice bod!" coltia said steping up beside the genki still in shock.  
All of a sudden Coltia starts to fidget and itch.  
"My butt is geting itchy!" she starts scratching her butt.  
"Oh no! The underwear demons must be after you too!" Genki screamed  
Coltia screams "im so danm itchy!" She runs into the bush and tears her clothes off.  
"That's better.. but now what am i gonna do?" She cries  
Coltia sits butt naked in a ball covering everything.  
Holly gets out of the lake and drys off with her blanket, She then puts it around her and walks up  
the hill.  
Holly walks up to colt.  
"Don't tell me they got you too, Colt?" Holly said looking at Colt shivering butt naked.  
Holly runs up to her purse and grabs a blanket, For a second her blanket droops down, She  
blushes And push's it back up so no one sees her body.  
"Here!" She hands Colt a pink blanket.  
"Thanks" Colt raps it around her body and gets up.  
"I think these Evil underwear demons have somthing to do with Moo, But only the monsters can  
go since none of you humans can wear   
clothes" Tiger grins.  
"I think I can go! I can still wear my clothes" Genki Announces  
Genki starts to fidget and itch.  
"No! they got me too!" Genki Cried scratching his butt.  
He runs into the bush's and tears his clothes off.  
Holly blushs and runs to her purse, She grabs a blue blanket for genki.  
"here! cover up" She says looking away from genki naked.  
Genki raps the blanket around him self.  
"Golem want to fight moo, so Holly can have clothes" Golem said walking up to tiger.  
All the monsters run off to fight Moo and too get rid of the Evil underwear demons  
  
----- Meanwhile on Moo's floating castle  
The Evil moo laughs hard.  
"Muhahaha! You should've seen my daughters face when the underwear demons hit her" he  
laughs uncontrollably.  
"And colt's face when she started to scratch her butt hehe" Grey wolf laughed alonge with the evil  
moo.  
All through the chamber there was Evil laughs and cackles.  
  
Then the monsters showed up.  
"We want you to stop the underwear demons Moo! Now!" Tiger yells  
"Golem don't want Holly embarrassed with out pretty skirt" Golem said in his monotone voice.  
"to stop the spell you have to find the golden underpants" Moo said  
"ahh okay" Tiger said confused  
"Lets go! He's too hard to defeat with out Genki" Hare said puting up his paws in defeat.  
----- Mean while back at the lake.  
"Genki stop it!" Colt yelled in annoyance at Genki's Childish antics  
Genki laughs.  
The monsters run back to the naked group in blankets.  
"We have to find the golden underpants!" Tiger panted  
"We do? what are those?" Colt Asked in curiosity  
"They stop the Evil underwear demons" Hare Answered.  
"Ooh okay.." Holly said as the Magic Stone started glowing on her naked chest.  
"It must be pointing in the direction of the Golden Underpants!" holly yelped  
  
---- End of part 1  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

underwear demons - part two.  
  
The monsters leave Coltia, Genki and holly behind to look for the Legendary Golden underpants.  
  
Coltia falls asleep by a tree and snores loudly.  
  
Genki is just siting by the lake thinking and watching the sunset.  
  
Out of the blue Holly starts to scream loudly and she runs being chased by something and her  
blanket falls off.  
"Ahhh!! My underwear is after me!" She screams with her bra and panties chasing after her.  
Holly runs screaming towards Genki butt naked and starts to cling on to him with her panties and  
bra attacking her.  
"Heeeeelp!!!" holly screams  
genki has holly clinging to him in the nude.  
"I gotta idea, lets jump into the lake! Maybe we can lose them" Genki proposes.  
Holly and Genki jump into the lake and Holly's panties and bra floats in the air by the shore.  
"Great.. We are stuck in this cold water" She cries.  
"We are gonna Freeze!" Genki yells in horror.  
They hear Coltia scream.  
They look over and they see Coltia fighting her bra and panties and also holly's.  
"I'm scared!" holly yells and she clings to genki.  
  
---  
Mean while some were else in the country side.  
Tiger is singing horribly.  
"alllll those yesterdays.." tiger sings a pearl jam song Terribly.  
"aaah!!! tiger im sick of your singing! shut up already!" hare Screams in annoyance  
"ohhh yeaaA??" Tiger yells gritting his teeth at hare.  
"I just hate that song!"  
"Stop fighting chi" mocchi breaks up the fight.  
"Golem don't like fighting, take chill pill" Golem said.  
  
They continue walking and they find a mystery disk  
"yes! yes! look!" tiger said grinning with pride  
"lets go unlock it!" Hare said in excitement.  
They traveled to the nearest shrine.  
"Now how did holly do this" tiger pondered looking at the weird panel.  
He presses some buttons while hare puts the disk on the floor.  
"Unlock!" Tiger screams and the room is filled with a eery glow and a monster appears.  
The baby monsters stumbles up, it was a Datonare (Tiger/Zuum)  
  
  
End of part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
